gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hotel (TAWOG episode)
The Hotel is an episode of Season 5. Synopsis The Wattersons take a vacation, and stay at an amazing hotel. But strange things begin to happen with their stay. Plot The episode begins with the Wattersons packing their suitcases. Afterwards, they get in the car and leave their house. On arrival to the hotel, they are greeted by the service man, who carries their luggage to their hotel room. In the hotel room, the Wattersons find the room to be very pleasant. With Gumball, Darwin and Anais admiring the 70 inch flatscreen TV. The service man asks for a tip, which makes Nicole mad, and she just slams the door on his arm. At night, the Wattersons are getting ready for bed. Richard and Nicole take the queen-sized bed, while Anais and Gumball take the sofa bed. And Darwin just uses his fish bowl. However, a knock on the door is heard. Nicole gets up to see who's there, only to find no one. She then just shuts the door and goes back to bed. But the knock is heard again. Nicole gets back out of bed, only to find no one is there again. Nicole appears to be getting angry about the hoax knocking. So she just waits by the door until the knock is heard. But no knocking is heard for a while. So Nicole just goes back to bed. But right afterwards, the knock is heard again, making Nicole furious. But it turned out to be the maid at the door asking if they needed any linens. Nicole says no and shuts the door. The next morning, the Wattersons rise up, and go to breakfast that the hotel provides. Afterwards, they hit the road and tour the beautiful city. On return to the hotel, they come to find their room to be tidy. They are amazed at the wonderful job the housekeeper did. Anais also uses a microscope and rubs a cotton swab on the TV remote and rubs it on the slide, and puts it under the microscope, with very little bacteria on the slide. This amazes the Wattersons on how much they really care for their hotel. As the previous night, they get ready to go to bed and the same knocking on the door is heard. This time, it's longer and much more prominent than before. With Nicole not even going to bother answering, she just puts up the "Do Not Disturb" sign, thinking she should've done that before. She finds peace that night. But Nicole is disturbed by an alarm going off that night. The alarm keeps her up until morning. The next day, Nicole looks tired and sleep deprived. She's so tired that she can't drive to the next tourist site. Instead they pay for a bus which costed them money. Upon returning, they experience a shift. The air feels much more dry than it was before. So dry that their skin actually cracks from the lack of adequate humidity. They all sleep in discomfort that night, Nicole being more affected from the lack of sleep the previous nights. Category:Fanon Category:Eposides Category:Episodes